Techniques: Grapple Throw
One of the types of moves one can do while in a grapple is grabbing your opponent and throwing him. While many forms of Tarigani Aikido usually use this to simply move your opponent out of the way, jujutsu and pankration are far more aggressive, using throws to cause far more damage. The Stunner ''Pre-requisite: ''Martial Arts emphasis (Throw) ''Requirements: ''Martial Arts 3, Agility 3 ''Effect: ''The Stunner is basically grabbing your opponent's neck and slamming him in your own shoulder before dropping him to the ground. The Stunner deals (Martial Arts + Insight) k Strength damage. In addition to making your target prone, he is also Dazed, with a Dazed TN difficulty equal to the damage taken from The Stunner. If you spend a Void point or take 2 raises on the Stunner roll, replace Dazed with Stunned. ''Technique rank: ''2 Powerbomb ''Pre-requisite: ''Large advantage ''Requirements: ''Stamina 3, Athletics 3 ''Effect: ''The Powerbomb is lifting your opponent all the way up to your shoulder from the font, before slamming him down into the ground. The Powerbomb deals (Martial Arts + Insight) k Stamina damage, +2k0 if you are larger than your opponent and +0k1 if slamming the target into a solid object. You can take a raise on the Powerbomb roll to maintain the grapple rather than throw your opponent. ''Technique rank: ''1 Piledriver ''Pre-requisite: ''Martial Arts emphasis (Grapple), Martial Arts emphasis (Throw) ''Requirements: ''Agility 3, Strength 3, Martial Arts 5 ''Effect: ''The Piledriver is one of the most dangerous moves in the repertoire of the throwing grappler, grabbing your opponent, spinning him around and then slamming him into the floor headfirst. Before you can use the Piledriver, you need to use Submission for 1 round in order to prepare the move. The Piledriver deals (Martial Arts + Strength) k Strength damage, +0k1 if slamming the target into a solid object. Damage raises for the Piledriver deal +2k0 damage, and every other raise adds +0k1. Your target has to make a Stamina + Void k Stamina roll against the damage or be stunned. You can take a raise on the Piledriver roll to maintain the grapple rather than throw your opponent. ''Technique rank: ''3 DDT ''Pre-requisite: ''Martial Arts emphasis (Grapple) and Ground Fighting ''Requirements: ''Martial Arts (any) 3 w/ Ground Fighting emphasis, Agility 3 ''Effect: ''The DDT is a simple grab and slam where you grab your opponent from the front and slam him down into the ground by dropping yourself at the same time. When performing a DDT, you are Prone at the end of the technique, wether it is succesful or not. The DDT deals (Strength + Insight) k Strength damage, +0k1 if slamming the target into a solid object. You can spend a Void point or take 2 raises to Daze your target with a difficulty equal to the amount of damage taken. You can take a raise on your DDT to make it so you are standing at the end of the technique rather than prone. ''Technique rank: ''1 Chokeslam ''Pre-requisite: ''Martial Arts emphasis (Strike) ''Requirements: ''Strength 3, Stamina 3, Martial Arts: 3, Lore: Anatomy 3 ''Effect: ''Grabbing your opponent's throat, you lift him up in the air and slam him down into the ground. Before you can use the Chokeslam, you must make a Strike the round before, in order to "choke" your opponent. The Chokeslam deals (Strength + Insight) k Stamina damage, +0k1 if slamming the target into a solid object, +2k0 if your character is larger than his opponent. In addition to making your target prone, your opponent counts as Fatigued, which he can shrug off with a succesful Earth ring roll against the damage done by the Chokeslam. If you spend a Void point or take 2 raises on the Chokeslam, replaces Fatigued with Stunned. ''Technique rank: ''2 Category:L5R Rule conversion Category:Ruleset Category:Houserule Category:Special Techniques